


angelic

by mvrcredi



Series: angel/demon AUs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Fallen Angels, M/M, angel!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Soulmate AU where every injury you gain over your lifetime never fully heals until you meet your soulmate.





	angelic

Tony was well-decorated with injuries of the past.

From his bruised right eye to the ranging-in-size scars littered all over from his abusive father, to scrapes and burns from workshop mishaps—he was a rightful mess. Experienced in pain.

Tony oftentimes wore makeup to cover up, being that he was the face of Stark Industries ever since Howard passed. He hated the horrified stares he received when anyone saw what was hidden beneath. Even his closest and only friends had been aghast the first time they witnessed the marks Tony withheld on his body.

To be fair, though, he _had_ seen worse. _At least you aren’t in a wheelchair,_ he would tell himself. He felt bad for those who may have difficulty finding their own soulmates. Tony just wished he lived in a normal world where injuries would heal on their own. He despised the idea of having to find someone, and _rely_ on them to able you to heal. Tony had trouble getting close to others as is.

But hey, at least you can make up fun stories to tell those that don’t know you, or your history. Sometimes lying can be refreshing.

 

-=-

 

What was a normal day, just like any other, had soon become the most bizarre day Tony had ever had. At least, he _saw_ the most bizarre thing he’d ever had.

Just a few doors down from his apartment (really, it was his ‘downtime’ apartment—for the days he wanted to live a normal life, away from headlines), someone had moved in.

Now, this wasn’t weird. Despite the little time Tony spent in his secret apartment, he knew it was common for patrons to come and go. Things only became strange when he introduced himself to the stranger, just because he so happened to be on his way out.

First things first, this stranger was attractive. Tall, blond, striking blue eyes, rippling muscles, and a blinding smile. Tony was most definitely appreciative of this. However, with a closer look, this stranger—whom identified himself as _Steven—_ had not one scratch, scar, bruise or bump. Anywhere.

Either he lived in a bubble his whole life, or something was up. Tony had been immediately skeptical, as he had never met a single person prior to that moment that had not a single marking on their body. _Not a single one._

Tony dismisses it for the time being, though. He’d have to ask some other time.

 

-=-

 

As months and months went on, Tony found himself staying in his apartment more often.

His friendship with Steve (Tony felt ‘Steve’ suited the blond better) grew, and they became much, much more close. Tony may have started to develop a bit of liking towards Steve, but he felt that was all but natural. Steve was a kind, thoughtful, funny, and overall amazing person. Not to mention extremely agreeable on the eyes.

Yet, Tony, for all these months, had still been too much of a coward to ask Steve about his marvelous lack of scars, although Tony had told Steve about his own. The truth, too.

Except, a peculiar thing was—Tony, as time went on, noticed he had less and less scars and bruises to talk about. The little ones were slowly disappearing, one by one.

 _Hm,_ he thought, _odd._

 

-=-

 

After only a year of knowing each other, they had gotten together, and Tony couldn’t have been happier. He was giddy like a schoolgirl over her crush.

The first kiss they shared had been... wonderful. Even better than Tony had imagined.

It was their third date when they had gone further, and Tony finally found out about Steve’s missing scars.

After they were sweaty, and tired but sated, they curled up in Tony’s bed, tangled together after washing up. Steve combed his fingers through Tony’s hair gently, lovingly. Tony had finally gathered the courage to ask Steve about his scars, Tony’s findings—two impossibly large, and what looked to be deep, slashes vertically down the otherwise smooth, freckled skin of his back.

_“I’m not from around here, Tony,” Steve says softly, continuing to play with Tony’s hair._

_Tony rolls his eyes fondly._ _“I knew that already, Steve.”_

 _“No, that’s not...” Steve paused, as if trying to search for the right words._ _“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”_

 _“Well,” Tony leaned into Steve’s touch,_ _“you could still tell me anyway.”_

 _“I guess,” Steve had sighed._ _“But I just... let me explain everything before you ask questions, okay? I think... I think it might be easier that way.”_

Tony had agreed, obviously, then Steve went on to what at first seemed to be a very elaborate story, but soon came to feel so real. Supported with evidence, things that couldn’t possibly be made up, one may say. Tony would certainly have to side with whoever that might be.

Steve started with telling Tony he was a fallen angel, glaring before Tony could say anything—whether it be a joke, remark, or simply shooting this idea down. Steve continued.

He began by recounting the excruciating pain that came with having his wings ripped from his torso, and the way he described it wasn’t something that could come from imagination, only experience.

 _“It was like... a searing, red-hot pain. It_ burned _and_ burned _and then...” Steve took in a trembling breath, his hand frozen in its place between Tony’s dark locks. He sniffles. “It was... numb. I felt... something was missing. A big part of me was gone, just like that. I still catch myself stuck on old motor habits. It was an experience I would never wish upon my greatest enemy, Tony.”_

_Tony’s heart broke with every crack in Steve’s voice as he kept talking. He curled further into his lover._

_“I fell unconscious, and woke up in this new plane with no sense of direction. I was_ scared. _I was so, so scared, but I had to be tough to prove them wrong,” Tony knew Steve was crying now, feeling the sharp inhales and hiccups._ _“It was so awful up there, Tony. I—they always thought they were superior to humans. That down here was a place of chaos, disorder. Corruption. They were blind to their own issues, and I... that was wrong. I thought that was wrong. But that’s... that’s not why they expelled me.”_

_“Then...”_

_“Why did they_?” _Steve let out a sad, choked laugh._ _“I fell in love.”_

 _“Oh?” Well that was a silly reason. He was kicked from heaven for_ love _?_

 _“Mm hm,”_ Steve confirms, _“I fell in love with a human, which is almost considered as bad as treason up there. They see humans as weak, pusillanimous, insignificant. They thought falling in love with one meant there was something wrong with you.”_

 _“Oh,” Tony says simply. Then what was Steve doing with_ him _, if he was in love with someone else? The thought felt like a punch in the gut. He squirms in Steve’s hold._

_“Yeah. This human, they were selfless, smart—a genius, even—caring, humorous. They were charismatic and wore so many masks but deep, deep down there was so much raw emotion. It was hard to not love them.”_

_“Then why aren’t you with them?” Tony asks bitterly._ _“Why settle for me?”_

 _Steve sighs._ _“Because that person is you, Tony.”_

 _Tony furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Me? But how? When?_ Why?”

 _“Since the beginning of your existence, I was put into the role as your guardian angel,” Steve explains tentatively. “And at first, I was plainly amazed by your extraordinary genius. I was proud of you—I was_ always _proud of you, even when the ones closest to you weren’t._

_“I watched as you grew and shaped yourself into who you are today, and I found that wonderful. Despite the amount of obstacles and rough patches you came across, you always persevered. You always bettered yourself in the end, and I believe that’s what really matters._

_“As you grew older, I found myself enamoured. You were generous, even if you didn’t like to think so yourself. You were compassionate, considering of those you love and trust—you still are. Sure, you’re handsome, but I find that what is inside that huge heart of yours is what counts. I fell in love with an astounding person, and sometimes I am still unable to comprehend that he loves me back.”_

_Tony was on the verge of happy tears at the endearing words traveling their way from Steve’s thoughts into the air.  “You really... that’s...”_

_Steve sounds off a pleasant chuckle. “Yes, Tony. I think the world of you, even if you don’t believe it.”_

The notion, the possibility that _someone out there_ loved him so dearly and fully, had seemed slim to none to Tony before Steve. Tony found himself more surprised by Steve expressing his adoration rather than his admittance to something... less-than-normal. Well, less-than- _human._

_“Thank you, Steve,” Tony whispers. “You... you mean the world to me, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://mvrcredi.tumblr.com/) now!  
> And, if you feel up to it, you can also send me a [prompt!](https://mvrcredi.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
